Boys in my House
by Danni Tran
Summary: Akemi Okura has been living alone for the past 6 years after her dad had left her with a huge debt to pay off. Someone appears to help her out but she must promise to take care of his 7 sons and teach them about their brotherly bonds. Well this is going to be interesting adventure. Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 00 - Information

Inspiration from: Atashinchi no Danshi and Brown Sugar Macchiato

Akemi Okura has been living alone for the past 6 years, working hard to have enough money to pay off a huge debt made by her father who mysteriously disappeared. For years, she had been working around the town of Tokyo, looking for many jobs. With the help of her friends, she's able to make it through… until now.

The Brothers in order from oldest to youngest:

Neji

Shikamaru

Gaara

Sasuke

Kiba

Naruto

Konohamaru


	2. Chapter 01 - The Game of Cat and Mouse

**Boys in my House**

**Chapter 01 – A Game of Cat and Mouse**

"Hey, little girl! Come back here!"

17 year old Akemi Okura ignored the orders and continued running down a back alley. Right on her tail was a man named Takeru followed by his incompetent gang. As usual, they were tracking her down because her father owed them money.

And not just 10,000 yen.

It was 1,000,000.

Ever since her mother passed away and her father left without a trace, she's been living on the streets, doing her best to make a living. Sometimes it meant doing half-time jobs such as working as gas stations and grocery stores, but other times it meant swindling people. It wasn't like she liked doing it; at least she only stole from the rich.

Akemi was brought back to reality when she almost ran into a wall. Mumbling something incoherent under her breath, she turned back around, unfortunately realizing she was sandwiched between Takeru's gang and a dead end.

"You can't escape now! Fork over the money!" Takeru commanded.

Akemi's eyes wandered around her surroundings before landing contact upon a ladder leading up to the rooftop of a building.

"Uh . . . well," she stalled as she slowly inched towards the ladder before starting to climb at max speed. "Bye!"

The gang stood there dumbfound for a second before they snapped out of it. "You're dead once we catch you!" yelled Takeru as they trailed after her clumsily.

_If you catch me, _thought the 17 year old mischievously. She then reached the top and scrambled to get up before running, jumping from one roof to another. It was dangerous but, well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

After their little moment of cat and mouse, Akemi somehow found herself surrounded on all sides by the gang. _Uh oh, _she thought as they got closer and closer. _Not good._

Eventually Takeru appeared in the front of the group, and he did _not _look happy. "That's it, brat," he spat, cracking his knuckles. "Where's my money? It's been six years and you haven't even paid back a third of what you owe."

"What my _dad _owed," corrected the girl. She winced as the gang leader seized her by the collar violently. "Ow, don't touch me!"

"Let her go."

At this, everyone stopped their movement – or, well, almost everyone.

"Who said that?" Takeru demanded as he whipped around, causing Akemi to wince once more from his iron grip. Almost immediately, the gang split apart revealing a middle-aged man wearing a fairly expensive-looking suit and holding a jewel-encrusted cane.

"I did," he said casually.

Takeru scowled. "This kid owes me nearly a million yen. Do you think I'm going to let her go that easily?"

The man in the suit brought his hand up to fix his tie before he walked down the opening towards the two in the middle. "Hm, a million yen?" he spoke in an elegant manner. "Well if it is a million yen you want, it is a million yen you'll get."

Akemi's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "W-WAIT! WHAT?" she yelled.

The man ignored her and dug his hands into his suit before producing a check. "I will pay the money she owes and in return, you release her," he dealt.

Takeru narrowed his eyes. "Why are you paying her debt?" he questioned.

The mysterious man rubbed his hairless chin. "I have my reasons," he said. "Now who shall I address this check to?"

Though suspicious of the man's actions, Takeru replied, and within the next 5 minutes, the rooftop was deserted except for Akemi and the man.

The 17 year old looked at the man with a bewildered expression. "W-What did you do that for?" she asked, clearly baffled.

The man let out a hearty laugh. "A million yen is nothing compared to your life!" he reasoned.

"B-But you worked hard for it. Why would you—"

He cut her off by holding up his hand. "If you feel guilty about this matter, I am glad to inform you that there is a way you can repay me," he announced, and seeing the suspicious look Akemi sent him, he added," Nothing that includes your body, of course."

"And what would that be?"

The man smoothed out his clothes before smiling at her. "Well you see, my name is Hajiro and I am the owner of a company called Konoha Corporations. In my lifetime, I have adopted seven sons whom I wish to one day carry out my business and inherit my wealth. However, my sons do not see this the way I do. More importantly, they have not accepted one another as brothers. This is where you come in."

Akemi blinked. "Where I come in? What do you mean, Hajiro-san?"

"For a year, I want you to live with them and show them that they are family. If you can do this, you will not have to pay back the amount of money you owe; however, if you fail . . ." A dark smile crept onto Hajiro's features, frightening Akemi. "Well, we'll get to that when the time comes."

The creepy look then disappeared and a genuine smile replaced it. Hajiro then held out his hand. "So," he said, "What do you say?"

The 17 year old blinked and stared at the hand for a while, carefully considering her options. Then with a determined look, she nodded and shook his head.

"Deal."

**x x x**

**Updated: July 18, 2013**


	3. Chapter 02 - Oh Boy

**Boys in my House**

**Chapter 02 - Oh Boy**

"N . . . NO WAY!"

49 year old Hajiro watched in amusement as Akemi was about to have a heart attack from the size of his home.

"Are you serious? This is where you live? It's huge! It's like the president's house! It's like a palace!" she erupted in amazement.

Hajiro laughed heartily. Was it really _that _large? It seemed just normal for him.

"Why don't we go on in, Akemi?" Hajiro asked calmly.

The 17 year old nodded excitedly and taking charge, the owner of Konoha Corp. led her up the stone stairs of the entrance and down the walkway. All the while, Akemi took in the property in amazement. She's never lived in an actually house since her mother passed away, and now she was going to live in a mansion. How _can't _she be happy?

Eventually, they arrived at the living room. It was grand, of course, and consisted of a concert piano, a flat screen TV, a foosball table, and two curved staircases.

Akemi gawked before looking at the middle-aged businessman. "I don't get it, Hajiro-san. If you're able to afford all of this, you should be able to hire professional workers to strengthen the relationship between your sons."

Hajiro sighed. "I've hired many, many professions already, but it seems like none of them have effect. Since you're their age, I hope you can communicate with them on a deeper scale."

Akemi nodded slowly. "Oh, I see," she spoke.

Hajiro nodded as well before walking over to a rope hanging from the ceiling. With a strong pull, a very loud ringing of a bell echoed throughout the whole mansion, causing the ground to rumble for a short moment. Akemi's hands immediately flew up to her ears, trying to block out the strong noise. As they waited for the young masters to come down, the blonde-haired teenager regained her posture.

Several minutes passed before 6 boys began filing in, some not too happy. Akemi looked over them all, noticing their features. Hajiro scanned the room with a slight frown. "Where's Konohamaru?" he finally asked.

An orange-clad teenager with striking blue eyes and blonde hair made a face and fell back onto the chair. "He's still sulking in his room," came the reply.

Hajiro sighed and Akemi looked at him in a curious manner. She was about to say something when the room erupted with noise.

"Who's she?" asked a raven-haired guy with his arms crossed.

The orange-clad blond from earlier looked at him as if he grew another head. "Are you blind or something? She's a girl. Duh."

"That's not what I meant, usuratonkachi."

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Stop shouting in my ear."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

And so a brawl commenced between the two.

"Hey, she's kind of cute!" exclaimed a brown-haired teenager with red markings, causing Akemi to redden.

A tall guy with long, silver hair that was tied in a loose ponytail at the bottom scoffed. "You're not supposed to say things like that out loud. Have you no shame?"

"Tone it down," muttered a redhead with the kanji symbol for 'love' tattooed on his forehead. "I'm trying to read here."

The guy with the pineapple-shaped hair sitting beside him sighed. "I was taking a nap too. How troublesome."

All of a sudden, Hajiro clapped his hands together, startling half of the room. "Now that most of us are here, I can explain everything to you!" he announced.

"This doesn't have anything to do with us getting a new family counselor, does it?" asked the pineapple-shaped hair guy. "If it is, she's our sixteenth one."

Akemi's jaws slacked. _S-Sixteenth?_

Hajiro laughed. "Well it does! I am here to introduce to you your sixteenth family counselor, Akemi Okura!"

Akemi gave a nervous smile and waved. "Hello everyone," she spoke.

The brown-haired guy grinned and winked at her. "A pretty name for a pretty lady."

The blonde brother twitched. "You're so weird, Kiba."

"Look who's talking."

"YOU WANNA TUSSLE?"

"Boys, boys," Hajiro interrupted casually. "Please save your quarrels for later. Akemi doesn't know your names yet."

And so the introductions began. It turned out the guy with the silver hair went by the name of Neji, and he was apparently the oldest brother. Akemi could've sworn she met him somewhere before, possibly while walking around town or so, but she didn't know him besides that.

The second brother was the guy with the pineapple-shaped ponytail. His name was Shikamaru and it looked like he was into sleeping. A lot.

Gaara was the third oldest, and he was the redhead reading the book.

Fourth was Sasuke, the raven-haired that fought with the blond.

The guy that tried to hit on her was a guy named Kiba.

"Cause she's cute!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

Naruto was the person that tried fighting with Sasuke earlier.

Lastly, there was Konohamaru who, from what she heard, was a 12-year-old boy that shut himself in his room ever since last year. They didn't know exactly why and whenever Hajiro would try to lead him outside, he would refuse.

Hajiro clapped his hands together once more. "And there you have it, everyone. Akemi will be staying with you all for the next twelve months, so there's no way you're getting out of this one." He then glanced at his watch before looking back up at his sons. "It is now time for me to leave for my business trip. I should be back in a few weeks so if you need anything, just contact me or my secretary." The owner of Konoha Corp. then gave them all a warm smile. "Treat her well. I love you all."

And with that, he left.

There was an awkward silence as Akemi tried formulating what to say. However, before she could do anything, Sasuke stood up and walked out the living room without a word. Gaara followed suit, still reading his book, and Shikamaru rose after him.

"Call me when dinner's ready," he said. "I'm gonna go take another nap."

Neji soon exited as well, saying something about not wanting to be late to an—

"Opera concert?" asked Naruto, dumbfound. "Since when did he listen to opera?"

Kiba ignored him and jumped up from his seat, appearing beside Akemi within seconds. He draped an arm around her and grinned. "So," he spoke, "Are you single?"

The 17 year old sighed.

This was going to be harder than she thought.


End file.
